Casa de Cristal
by x. E n g e l .x
Summary: Sasuke es un hombre resentido. La vida lo ha tratado mal siempre. Ahora tiene la oportunidad de vengarse de quienes cree le han hecho daño. Pero, ¿su venganza estará guiada en la dirección correcta? Tal vez seas tú quien terminará sufriendo más, Sasuke.


Luego de tantos años aquí como lectora, subo mi primer fanfic. Este capítulo está corto, pero si les atrae la idea, prometo alargarlos más. Espero que les guste. Por cierto, Sasuke aquí es un niño "malo" y resentido; hará de todo por dañar a quienes él considera deben sufrir. Si no te gustan este tipo de cosas, por favor, abstante.

**Stop!**: Contenido sexual explícito. Por eso en **M**.

«En este mundo hay sólo dos tragedias: una es no obtener lo que se quiere; la otra es obtenerlo. Esta última es la peor, es una verdadera tragedia.»  
>—Oscar Wilde.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Cristal.<strong>

Estaba casi dormida, casi despierta; estaba en uno de esos momentos en que aún no estás conciente, pero ya sabes lo que sucede a tu alrededor. Al menos, así era para Sakura Haruno en aquel instante, puesto que sentía sobre una de sus mejillas el rose de una caricia suave que no le permitía dormir de manera profunda, pero que tampoco terminaba de despertarla de una buena vez.

Giró levemente su rostro, la caricia cesó… pero volvió inmediatamente. Se giró por completo, y sintió la misma sensación sobre sus labios, pero en este lugar le provocó un desagradable cosquilleo que la obligó a relamerlos.

Ya. Estaba despierta. Ahora sí, estaba despierta.

Pero no molesta.

Sintió como capturaban uno de sus labios y lo succionaban lentamente. Abrió sus labios respondió aquel beso con lentitud.

La persona quien la besaba soltó la rosa con que había estado acariciándola y subió a su cuerpo, la chica gimió por el peso del joven sobre ella, y por reflejo rodeó al muchacho con sus brazos.

—Itachi… —susurró el nombre de su _marido_ cuando él besó su cuello y le alcanzó un seno con la mano.

Escuchó una risita suave, divertida, casi burlesca, muy cerca de su oreja, la cual el joven había comenzado a lamer de manera sensual.

—Sasuke… —corrigió él en apenas un sonido audible.

Apenas escuchó su voz, la tranquilidad de la que gozaba, la excitación que estaba envolviéndola, desaparecieron como por arte de magia. Sakura abrió sus ojos y se sentó rápidamente, obligando así al joven a arrodillarse frente a ella.

_Él sonrió… ella frunció el ceño._

—¿Qué haces aquí, imbécil? —susurró ella, apretando los dientes, mirando hacia la puerta entreabierta, sintiendo que el corazón saldría del pecho por su boca.

Sasuke Uchiha, de 17 años, vivía junto a la pareja desde hacía un año, que Fugaku Uchiha murió. Itachi y Sasuke eran medios hermanos; Itachi era el producto del primer y gran amor de Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto, quien muriera en un accidente cuando Itachi era aún pequeño. Sasuke era el producto de una aventura que el hombre había tenido con una mujerzuela, la cual se había propuesto tener al niño para sacarle pasta al magnate… pero comprendió las insinuaciones de los abogados de Fugaku Uchiha, donde claramente le expresaban que, de seguir adelante con la demanda, terminaría, literalmente, muerta.

Sin embargo, ya era tarde para el aborto, pues tenía más de 6 meses de embarazo. Sasuke había nacido, pero se lo había entregado a Fugaku, firmándole la pérdida de derechos sobre el infante.

Había sido un ahorro de dinero aquello, dijo Fugaku, pero más ahorro hubiese sido si lo haya abortado desde el inicio. La realidad es que lo crió… Pero jamás lo amó.

Por otra parte, Itachi, el hijo de Mikoto, recibió todas las atenciones y el amor que un padre puede dar a su hijo… Itachi no tenía la culpa, pero Sasuke había crecido odiándolo.

—Tranquila —soltó él con esa voz sensual que tenía—. Mi hermano llamó hace un rato. Tiene un paciente en el hospital y no llegará esta noche —explicó, mordiéndose un labio, haciéndole gracia la reacción de su cuñada.

Le encantaba cómo se le encendían las mejillas cuando se ponía nerviosa, o se asustaba; algunas veces por eso lo hacía. Otras tantas, tan sólo por ofender a su hermano.

Sakura esperó un rato, mirándolo. Luego le tendió los brazos.


End file.
